From the Sky
by Frozenmoon17
Summary: Satu kata untukknya. Shock. Ditambah lagi dia telah mengetahui mahluk jenis apa yang telah membuatnya harus disiksa dua kali sama temennya. Dan diapun mulai teriak. AU, OOC, butuh judul yang normal! Please Read and Review!


-Prologue-

Unkown Place,

Suasana gelap dan mencekam menghampiri ruangan hukuman itu. Semuanya membisu. Menunggu sang 'Ketua' memutuskan hukuman yang tepat bagi 'bocah' itu.

Sementara itu, Pemuda itu hanya menunduk. Tidak berusaha melepaskan diri dari rantai yang sedari tadi melingkari tubuhnya. Karena dia tahu, meskipun ia dapat kabur dari situ, toh ia nantinya juga mati.

Suara bisik-bisik dari para saksipun terhenti begitu sang Ketua berdehem pelan. Kepala sang pemuda itupun terangkat menunggu 'hukuman' yang akan menimpanya.

'Kau sudah tahu konsekuensinya kan?' ujar Ketua dengan suara menggema yang mengerikan. Pemuda itu hanya menggangukkan kepalanya pelan, berpaling melihat kearah lantai hitam putih kusam di bawahnya.

Ketua itu ternyata tidak puas terhadap reaksi yang dikeluarkan pemuda itu. Ia menggertakkan giginya kesal sembari mengambil secarik kertas di atas mejanya. "Cih, baiklah kalau begitu. Hukuman yang pantas untuk penghianat sepertimu adalah-"

* * *

><p><strong>From the Sky<strong>

(ada yang mau usul judul?)

**-Prologue: The Accident-**

Disc: Kingdom Hearts serta Pocky bukan punya saya.. Pocky~ maafkan aku! –pundung-

Warning!: AU, OOC (maybe~), sorry for misstypo

Hope you like it! ^^

* * *

><p>Twilight Town,<p>

Apartemen Aomori kamar nomor: 365

"Pokoknya Roxas, aku nggak mau tau! Pocky harus sehat kalo aku pulang nanti!" Teriakan seorang laki-laki dengan nama Ventus hampir saja membuat Roxas menjatuhkan gelas kaca kesayangannya. Ia berkeringat hebat begitu Ven menyebut si Pocky, hamster kesayanganya. 'P-Pocky?' batinnya. 'Habislah aku!'

"Halo? Rox?" Ven menyahut lagi, membuyarkan khayalan-khayalan aneh yang ada di kepala sobatnya itu. "Ah! Ya, untuk Pocky serahkan saja padaku. Jangan lupa oleh-olehnya dari LOD ya," jawab Roxas spontan. Sejujurnya, dia bahkan kurang tahu nasibnya si Pocky. Sejak ditinggal sama empunya 3 hari yang lalu ke Land Of Depature, Roxas bahkan tidak pernah menyentuh Pocky. Melihatnya pun tidak!.

"Syukurlah kalau begitu Roxas, eh ya. Bukannya kamu mau ngerekam BE? Sudah mulai loh," kalimat terakhir dari Ven membuat Roxas langsung memencet tombol 'end call' dan segera berlari ke ruang tengah.

* * *

><p>Setelah berhasil merekam anime kesukaannya, BE dan melihat keadaan si Pocky-sayangnya Pocky sudah meninggal dan mau tak mau Roxas harus membelikan Ven hamster baru, Roxas kembali pada aktivitasnya yang sempat tertunda, tidur. Baru sebentar mimpi ketemu Rin, suara hujan membangunkannya kembali. 'Wah, angkat jemuran dulu nih' batinnya dan segera berlari ke atas apartemennya.<p>

* * *

><p>Diluar, hujan angin membuat semua cucian milik Roxas (dan Ven) terbang kemana-mana. Berulang kali ia harus mengejar pakaian-pakaian itu agar tidak jatuh ke bawah.<p>

Hanya membutuhkan waktu beberapa menit agar semua cucian itu didapatkannya. Tinggal boxer ijo putih titipan dari Axel aja masih bertengger di antena TV.

Sementara itu, ada sesuatu yang besar jatuh dari langit dan sedang menuju ke arah apartemen Aomori. Sekilas memang kayak asteroid, tapi kok lonjong gitu? Jangan-jangan...

DUAAKKKKK!

'asteroid' nya udah jatuh duluan! Kyaa –plak-. Oke, kembali ke jalan yang benar...

Roxas melongo. Hampir saja dia mendapatkan boxer norak itu dan dapat kembali ketemu sama Rin, tapi tiba-tiba sesuatu menghantam apartemennya dan membuat boxer itu terbang entah kemana. 'god, Axel pasti akan membakarku setelah Ven menjotosku...' khayal Roxas lagi begitu mendapati boxer itu melayang ke kota. Ia kini membalikkan badannya, mendapati 'atap' apartemen yang telah retak entah dimakan siapa kena apa disertai efek asap dan hujan yang mulai mereda. Satu kata untukknya. Shock. Ditambah lagi dia telah mengetahui mahluk jenis apa yang telah membuatnya harus disiksa dua kali sama temennya.

Dan diapun mulai teriak.

* * *

><p>To Be Continyu~<p>

Halo minna! Makasih banyak sudah mau meluangkan waktu buat baca penpik ancur ini. Gak tau sih, kayaknya kurang panjang yak? Namanya juga prolog. Maafkan daku kalo bikin Roxas jadi OOC dan menderita gini! Gak ada niatan, Cuma tuntutan cerita –halah-.

Review pleasee~! Apakah cerita ini perlu dilanjutkan atau di remove saja?


End file.
